Final Fantasy VII: Opaque Fate
by Zeras Darkwind
Summary: A normal, hormone driven teen becomes zapped into the world of Final Fantasy VII and begins the greatest adventure of his life


****

Final Fantasy VII

Opaque Fate

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Final Fantasy VII, or Cloud, Tifa, etc. They are owned by Square Enix Corp. I only own any original characters and situations that I put the characters in. DO NOT SUE!!!

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright light. Green light filled my eyes, and bubbles swirled around my head. I closed my eyes and thought.

_What happened?...I remember...I was playing Final Fantasy VII on the PS2, and I had just finished the game..._

"YES!! I FINALLY FINISHED PROBABLY THE BEST GAME EVER MADE!...and it only took me three years to do so..."I yelled softly, since it was 10: 30 in the evening, throwing my head back and falling onto my bed. It sure felt good to finish the game! I had slowly worked my way through the Playstation console game, and had completed all the side quests, and collected all the Materia spheres, and decimated _Seraph Sephiroth_ in the second to last battle. Watching the end of Sephiroth, the enemy responsible for nearly destroying the Planet, in a gorgeous cut-scene, was the best movie experience of my life, except for watching the Bruce Willis movie Tears of the Sun, the Star Wars movies, Jet Li's The One, the Matrix Trilogy, various anime shows and watching Aeris' death at the end of the first game disk. Okay, so I liked a pixilated game character that got killed early on? So what! I liked her way better as a character than Cloud, who I think is a complete and utter idiot. I also like Sephiroth alot, even if he was an evil guy that tried to take over the world. I stared at the T.V., as the credits rolled on, and thought about how cool it would be to live in the world of _Final Fantasy VII_.

_Of course, I wouldn't want to be Cloud, since he's an idiot and totally compensating for something, with those big swords of his...hmmm...Id' want to be an original character, I mean, I know that the real Sephiroth was in the Mako crystal in the Northern Crater, and that the Sephiroth the characters' tracked was either the only _real _clone, or Jenova shape-shifted, so maybe Shinra made more complete clones. That would be cool if I could be a clone of Sephiroth, and would escape, and find Aeris, and keep her from dieing and save the Planet!...but first, sleep would be good..._

I slowly fell onto my bed, taking off my glasses and completely forgetting to turn off the PS2 and the television set. I awoke at 2 a.m., and noticed that the PS2 was still on.

"Of all the stupid, $&ed up ways to waste electricity...the least I could've done was turn the stupid thing off..." I grumbled, reaching out my hand to the power switch on the back of the PS2. My finger had just touched the black toggle, when green electricity arced between the console and my finger, coursing up my arm and through my system. I opened my mouth to scream because of the blinding pain, but nothing came out except feeble rush of air. I could feel myself start to 'fuzz out', and I shut my eyes, expecting to die, but a peaceful feeling came over me, and the pain started to fade away...

I came to again, slowly opening my eyes and peering around at the upright, Mako filled tube I was trapped in. I felt something covering my face, and realized that a skintight breathing mask was affixed to my face, allowing me to breathe. I willed my arms up in front of me, and touched the glass. Pressing against the curved surface with me fingers, I determined that I could either punch or kick through it, but that would definitely hurt. _Well, that wouldn't be the first time I've hurt myself doing something incredibly stupid, but I don't want to stay in this tank forever, so..._

I drew my right arm until it bumped against the back of the tank, and threw it forward as hard as I could. The glass tank shook from the force of the punch, and several small cracks appeared where my hand rested. The glass gave way, shattering, showering the floor with crystalline shards, the liquid Mako flooding the room in a green deluge, flowing around several large jagged pieces of glass that still remained on the frame. I collapsed on the bottom of the tank, buoyancy no longer existent. The mask fell from my face as I looked around the room where the tube was located. Pushing up with my arms, I swung my legs around to a sitting position, my legs hanging limply over the sides. Gathering all the strength I seemed to possess I set my feet on the glass strewn floor and straightened my body, using my legs to support my weight. That wasn't one of the best idea's I'd had in a long time; I collapsed instantly, glass shards cutting into my hands and knees as I braced them to absorb the fall. The pain lanced into my head, which was a good thing, because in dreams you don't feel pain; pain lets you know you're alive, and tells that an experience is real, and not an illusion.

_I have to cross to the other side of the room, so I can find out where I am, who I am, what I look like, and maybe find some clothes...I' m freezing!_

Crossing the floor of the laboratory seemed to take several thousand years, in part because of my bleeding hands and knees. I collapsed close to a low lab table that I had seen from my tank. I decided to take a chance that there was something there that I either wear, look at, or take with me when I got of here. Grasping the edge of the table with my hands, I flinched as the glass embedded in my palms pressed further into my flesh. I slowly pulled my body up onto the table, and got my elbows to rest against the cool steel. Bending my knees, I straightened them and felt myself rise to my full height. Glancing at the surface, I noticed a rectangular mirror, several pieces of black clothing-socks, a trench coat, etc.-and several weapons lying on it. I slowly picked up the mirror, and brought it up to my face, my hands shaking. I looked at my reflection...


End file.
